


Rain

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: The rain outside poured down. Levy looked outside to watch the storm but didnt expect to see him.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own fairy tail.
> 
> Story takes place shortly after the Phantom Lord arc.

The rain outside was incredible. Juvia was off on mission so everyone was unprepared for the torrential downpour. Many of the town's citizens took cover in the nearby shops while the mages all gathered in the guild hall. All except Levy who was comfortably enjoying the rain, snuggled up in her bed with a book. The storm picked up outside, wind whipping around and thunder crashing in the distance. Levy looked up at the sound of a tree limb brushing against her window startling her, it didn't help that the book she was reading was a horror novel. She placed the book on her nightstand and slinked out of her bed to stretch. She walked over the the window to see how bad the storm was raging outside, what she didn't expect was to see him.

“Oh no!” She shouted at no one, spinning on her heels, and running out of her door. The rain was relentless as she ran to the park in the middle of town. The large tree she was pinned to just a few months ago was her target. He couldn’t sense her coming, the rain washed away her scent and the noise drown out any other sounds. She made it to the tree in record time, waving her arms furiously in the air. “Solid Script Shelter” She used her magic to create a small barrier over the soaked man. His red eyes snapped open as he felt the rain stop. “Shrimp?” He raised an eyebrow at the small bluenette standing in the rain just a few feet in front of him. He looked up to see she had placed a small roof like structure over his head. 

“Gajeel what on earthland are you doing out here in the rain!” She breathlessly yelled at him as she plopped down next to him in the wet grass. He blushed and turned his face away from her, refusing to answer. “Why are you not in the guild hall with the others?” She could see his ears turn red and his neck start to redden. She giggled looking at the large soaked man next to her. “Let me guess, Mira kicked you out for eating the silverware again?” His head whipped around, red eyes glaring at her through a mess of black locks that were currently plastered to his forehead. He snorted at her like an angry bull. In the past it might have been enough to scare her, but not now. 

“It’s not like that shorty” She crossed her arms over her chest, it was her turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at him. “I was hungry, I ain't had much luck on jobs” He looked down at a small puddle forming on the ground where the shelter ended and water dripped off. Levy’s heart clenched in her chest at his admission, she knew it wasn’t easy for him to tell her that. “No one wants me to work for them, after everything…” his voice trailed off, as his shoulders sunk further. She could almost swear he looked smaller for a minute. Levy grabbed his hand pulling him up as her magic dissipated. “Come on” She pulled him along. They were both already completely soaked so there wasn't any use in running from the rain. She dragged him all the way to the gates of Fairy Hills. 

“I-I can’t go in there Erza would kill me!” He looked at her taking a step back. “Everyone is at the guild, come on you can’t stay out here in the rain.” She reached for his hand again, pulling him through the large iron gates and pushed past the two large mahogany doors. “Follow me but keep quiet” She hurried up the staircase to the second floor. They were dripping all over the floor but no one would think anything of it with the amount of rain outside. Levy fumbled with her door knob, her wet fingers making it hard to open. Once the door swung open she pushed him through the door, where he stood frozen in place. It wasn’t a huge apartment, it had a livingroom and a small archway that separated the living room with what he guessed was her bedroom judging by the bed just beyond. He was too busy looking around that he didn't notice her slip off around a corner and come back out with a towel for him. 

“Here, dry off some. When you're done there’s a bathroom, take off your wet clothes and I’ll dry them for you” She tossed him a towel, before running another through her wet locks. He watched her as she dried her clothes the best she could, taking note of how her little orange dress clung to her body, leaving little to his imagination, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra either. “Um…” he stood there dripping on her entry way staring, not sure of what he was supposed to be doing. “Jeez Gajeel, you act like you’ve never seen a girl’s room before” She walked over grabbing the towel from his hands and got to work drying the tall man off. “I just wasn’t expecting...ya know...here I got it” He took the towel from her and finished drying off the best he could. “Good now go get out of those clothes, there’s a robe in there, it might fit you” She giggled at the thought of the big bad dragon slayer wearing her oversized white fluffy robe”

“No way are you getting me to wear this” She heard him say from behind the door. “Well it’s that or sitting here in nothing but a towel for a few hours.” She called back. He was glad she was on the other side of the door because his face was as red as the comforter on her bed. “How did I end up in this situation?” He mumbled to himself as he stripped out of his wet clothes. The cold air of the apartment causing his skin to break out in goosebumps. Shivering, he grabbed the robe throwing it on over his shoulders. It barely covered his lower half, so he wrapped a dry towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom. 

Levy stood in front of her bed, her back to the bathroom door as she stripped out of her cold wet clothes. She silently wished she could take a hot shower but with him there, she thought it would be better not to leave him alone to snoop through her things. She had just taken her underwear off when the door to the bathroom slammed open. “Shit!” She heard his gruff voice from behind her. “Sorry I didn’t…” She looked over her shoulder and to her horror he stood there, practically naked except the towel and robe, frozen and staring at her. “GAJEEL!” she screeched, throwing the book she was reading earlier at his head. “Owww” He didn’t dodge in time before it caught him in the side of the head. She used his momentary distraction to throw a new dress over her head quickly, fore going any under garments. 

“Sorry Gajeel” she held a small bag of ice to his head where the book hit him. A nasty looking bruise was forming on his face. “Eh, I deserve it after all I’ve done. ‘Bout time you got a hit on me” His sad words stung deep inside her, she had forgiven him the day he took a beating from Jet, Droy and Laxus, but it was clear he hadn’t forgiven himself yet. She shook her head at his words. “So, why were you under the tree instead of just going to you’re place?” She was curious as to why he thought a tree would be adequate shelter to sit out the storm. He cleared his throat snapping her out of her inner thoughts. “I don’t have a place, been staying at the guild most nights.” That explained why it seemed like he was always there when she would come in, he never left. “Oh” she tried to sound less sad and more surprised but she failed. “Like I told ya, no one will let me do their job requests. No one wants an ex-Phantom working for them. I ain't got any jewel left, and I’ve been eating Mira’s silverware to keep from starvin’ ok?” Levy sighed, she didn’t know he was having that much trouble with work. “You can take a few jobs with me” She offered. “Na, it’s ok really I’ll eventually find work” She shook her head. “Fat lot of good it’ll do ya if you starve, next job I take you’re coming and I won't take no for an answer! Got it?” He nodded in his defeat.

They sat in silence as she tended to the bump on Gajeel’s head. The ice started to melt, so she took it off into the small kitchenette. She placed a pot on the stove and started boiling water for tea, before returning to sit next to him on her bed. “So what hellacious book did you colober me with?” He picked up the worn book at his feet. “Oh its a horror novel great for stormy weather.” “Didn’t think ya liked all that scary stuff” She smiled, at him “It’s the best!” A glint in her eye as she exclaimed that those were her favorite kinds of stories. His stomach let out an audible growl in the silence of the room. Levy looked over at the man and burst out laughing, “I take it that means it’s dinner time” His face red with embarrassment. “Solid Script IRON” in a puff of smoke a large piece of iron dropped in to his hands. “That should tide you over till I finish cooking” She smiled at his shocked expression as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Dear Mavis this is the best damn iron I’ve ever had” He said with a mouthful of metal. She could hear him clearly in the next room. Proudly beaming as she made the tea and some sandwiches for them both. “Did you like it?” She asked as she brought in a tray of food. “Mhmm” He mumbled with the last bit of iron shoved into his mouth. “Glad I could help, no eat some real food” She set the tray down on the bed. “Thanks Shorty I owe you one” He went to devouring the sandwich. They sat in comfortable silence while they both ate, finishing up, Gajeel walked the tray and dirty dishes to the sink. “I can do that Gajeel, your clothes should be dry now if you want to go get dressed” He nodded placing the tray on the counter, walking over to the bathroom to get dressed. 

“Damn, hey my stuff is still wet. I can probably go back to the guild I’ll just throw them back on and get out of yer hair.” He called from the bathroom. “Nonsense you’ll get sick if you go back out there. The rain hasn’t let up at all.” She yelled back at the door. He rolled his eyes, dragon slayers don’t get sick. He pulled on his boxers, the only piece of clothing that was dry thankfully. He hung up the robe and laid his wet clothes back out on the drying rack. “I can’t exactly stay here tonight” He said walking out into the living room. “Sure you can, just have to keep quiet” She turned around not expecting him to be standing there in his boxers and nothing else. Her face flushed red as she spun back around. Cursing herself for the current situation. It was bad enough he was in the girl’s dorm but the thought of him there in just his boxers, had her thoughts going places they shouldn’t. 

“I guess” He looked around the livingroom, rubbing the back of his head. “Ya got a mat for me to sleep on?” The living room had only a reclining chair and piles of books, he really didn’t think he would sleep anyways, not after seeing her naked only a few hours ago. “You take the bed, I usually fall asleep in the chair reading anyways.” She waved the question off as she finished drying the few dishes they used. Gajeel looked back at her bed, it looked comfortable, more so than anything he had slept on in months. “I-I can’t take yer bed it’s not gentlemanly” He said under his breath. “Take the damn bed we both know you’re no gentleman” She laughed. “Gihee, I could be ya know” He smirked devilously. 

The storm raged through the night, a loud crash of lightning waking her up from her from her sleep in the large chair. She didn’t care much for thunderstorms at night. The darkness mixed with the lightning and thunder always frightened her. Gajeel could hear her heart pounding against her chest. “Ya alright shrimp” Her shakey yeah didn’t convince him any, and the wave of fear coming off of her gave it away too. “Just come to bed, no use and you freaking out the rest of the night” He called her over, scooting over in the bed to make room for her small frame. She ran in the room and practically dived into the bed. “Gihee” He chuckled at her reaction. “It’s not funny Gajeel.” She lightly punched his arm. “Is too, ya read scary books yet yer afraid of a storm” He sat up to ruffle her hair. She curled her knees to her chest burying her head into a pillow as another loud crash echoed through the small room, causing her to jump. He shook his head at the small woman next to him. Lifting her up into his lap, he wrapped the blanket around them. “What?” He said when she looked up at him curiously. “Nothin’ ” she curled into his chest and tried to fall back to sleep.

The storm passed sometime in the night, sun shining through the window, woke her up. She blinked at the sun, cursing it under her breath before rolling over away from the offending rays. “Gihee, not much of a morning person?” Gajeel laughed as she crammed her head into his chest. “No, I hate mornings” she mumbled, he could barely make out what she said. “My clothes are probably dry now, I’ll go get dressed and let you sleep” He went to get up but was stopped by her arms wrapping around him. “Stay” He wasn't sure of what she mumbled. “Huh?” She looked up at him, her hair was a wreck and her eyes were not even half open, “I said stay” she laid her head back down into his bare chest. He sighed not know if it was a good idea to stay. Erza was sure to find out he was there. “What about Erza?” He laid his cheek against her head. “They know not to mess with me before noon, I may look small but wake me before noon, the whole dorm knows how I can be.” She smiled, eyes still closed, not wanting to face the morning yet. “So that’s why I don’t see you in the guild until later in the day” He chuckled. His laughter rumbling through his chest. “Mhmm” Her body snuggled closer to him, he could feel her chest pressed up against him, he chose to roll over so that there was a little more room between them, not sure if she was fully aware of what she was doing in her half sleep state. He waited for her to readjust before laying his head back down, his chin resting on top of her head, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
